The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to joining workpieces, and in particular to a method and system for joining aluminum workpieces.
Brazing is one technique to join workpieces. Brazing is used to join metal workpieces by heating a joint of the workpieces (e.g., via a torch) and applying a filler to the joint once the workpieces have reached a suitable temperature, or by fusing both parts together. The filler melts into the joint, and when cooled creates a mechanical attachment between the workpieces.
Controlling heat during brazing can be challenging when working with certain materials. There exist automatic brazing systems, but complicated shapes or hard to reach joints are particularly challenging for automated brazing systems. Overheating and melting of the part is easy to do especially when the window between the base metal alloy melt point and the melting point for the brazing materials is close. This challenge makes the use of manual brazing for complicated or hard to access joints the preferred method, at the expense of cycle time and cost. Manual joining quality is highly dependent on operator skills. Existing automated joining systems are in use for simple geometries, but are not as effective or reliable for hard to reach joints or parts with high variability (e.g., manually assembled parts).